<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Our Paths Cross : Prologue by rogueonestan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139810">When Our Paths Cross : Prologue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueonestan/pseuds/rogueonestan'>rogueonestan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>when our paths cross (wopc) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Business Partners, Gen, Minor Violence, Partners to Lovers, i guess, i have no idea what to tag this??, we'll get there lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:46:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueonestan/pseuds/rogueonestan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being partners with the Mandalorian for a few months, you’ve gotten used to the routine you two share: receive a bounty puck, capture the bounty on a planet far away, then return back to Nevarro to begin the cycle all over again. But everything changes once you and the Mandalorian accept a job from the Empire. Unbeknownst to you, your next bounty will be the reason for both of your destinies merging together. Your journey with the Mandalorian is only the beginning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin &amp; Reader, Din Djarin/Original Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian/Reader, only oc bc r has a heavy background and idk if thats an oc or not, so tagging it just in case lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>when our paths cross (wopc) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When Our Paths Cross : Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Stay here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” You were gathering your things as the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Razor Crest </span>
  </em>
  <span>landed on another planet for your next bounty when your Mandalorian partner broke the silence in the hull.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a quick job- you don’t need to come along.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m capable enough to do it, you know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never said you weren’t-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why can’t I come along?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just stay back and guard the ship?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Guard the ship’?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>With that, Mando presses the button on the console that lowers the hatch. Harsh winds immediately make their way inside the ship and your arms instantly make their way around your frame in a vain attempt to keep yourself warm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, you’re already cold. Stay here, I’ll be back soon.” Before you’re able to interject again, your partner leaves you alone on the ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wind nips harshly on your skin as intense breezes fill the hull. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of the warmth from your body is immediately snatched from you. Your cheeks and the tip of your nose are already beginning to go numb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frost is already to begin attaching itself to the metal armor that’s currently wrapped around your forearms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When you close the hatch door, the bitter winds no longer torment you as you make your way towards your sleeping quarters so you can warm yourself back up with one of the blankets that you own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Guard the ship.’” </span>
  </em>
  <span>You jeer, “what a load of bantha fodder. We’ve been partners for months and he still doesn’t trust me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you wrap the blanket tightly around your shoulders, you begin to make your way to the cockpit, where hopefully it isn’t as freezing as it is in the lower level. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After being a part of Mando’s crew for a few months now, times like these make you question whether or not he trusts you anymore the day you took him up on his offer to be partners. By his reputation, you assumed that he would be uptight at first, but you’ve never seen him relax in the months you’ve known him. His demeanor around you has never changed: always on edge and ready for a fight. You thought that he would be a little more comfortable around you by this point, but nothing has changed. By the way you see it, it’s as if he still isn’t sure if he can trust you even when you’ve proven your worth time and time again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’ve tried to make him more comfortable around you by telling him stories of your past but you still don’t know anything more about him since that day you met him in the cantina on Nevarro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had you done something that offended him? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s nothing that you could think of pops out at you that could suggest this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe that’s just the way he is? That may be the case but you’ve seen how he loosens up a bit with Greef Karga on Nevarro whenever the pair of you return to get your next set of bounties. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can’t think of any reason why your partner wouldn’t trust you at this point. You’re not quick to trust others either, but you’ve at least tried to make an effort. You’ve tried time and time again to try to loosen him up, try to get a laugh or two out of him, but to no avail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You first joined Mando’s crew after working together on a few bounties that Greef Karga suggested that you two should work together on. By being the Guild’s two best hunters, it’s a wonder how your paths didn’t merge earlier. After seeing you in action, Mando offered you a spot on his crew, at first you declined. After working for so long on your own, you just got used to doing everything yourself and not having to depend on anyone, but you eventually gave in </span>
</p><p>
  <span>when he offered a second time because you realized the benefits outnumbered the consequences. Not long after becoming partners did the pair of you become known as an unstoppable force.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your bounties were caught far quicker than if you did them on your own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When you would struggle with something, your partner would always have a suggestion and vice versa. Both of your skills and struggles complimented the other. There have been a few particularly hard bounties that would stump your partner and you would always have an idea as to how to catch them. Without each other, some of the bounties may have been near impossible if you two hadn’t worked together as a team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over the past few months, the bounties varied from very easy to near impossible. A few bounties, like your current one, were almost ridiculously simple where only one of you needs to go capture the bounty. Even though it’s not necessary to go hunting every single time, you’ve been beginning to enjoy the company of your partner and you just hope he feels the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your thoughts of doubt continue to gnaw at you as you sit down in your usual spot in the cockpit. The blanket around your shoulders is still wrapped tightly around you. The more your thoughts continue to swarm your brain, the tighter you would grasp the piece of cloth. Tucking your legs underneath you, you close your eyes and begin to take a few calming deep breaths, attempting to clear out your worries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Little did you know, this was only the beginning of your journey with the Mandalorian that would change your lives forever.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>